


Deep and Unsettling Silence

by RoNask



Category: Castle, The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Caskett Child - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Next generation fic, Willicia Child, hurtful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of us are born to love silently. Johanna Katherine Castle learned this the hardest way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep and Unsettling Silence

“When I was a kid my father told me stories about his college days, about this girl he met that turn his world upside down, he loved her silently. They met years later, as lawyers and, just like that, they were back at being great friends, until it happened and, at some point, I happened.” she smiled sadly and softly. “Her name is Alicia. We never really get in touch. After my father died she tried though, by my aunts just wouldn’t let her. I disliked her for a while, hate is a way too strong word, dad taught me that… I know he loved me more than anything, he saw her on me. He loved her until the end of his days, just like I’ll love him… God, he loved her so much…”  
“It happens, it is romantic because it didn’t happen.” said the other woman watching the first one with a small smile on her lips, she took a strand of hair away from Alice Gardner’s face. “He loved her silently, but with all he had.”  
“How painful must that be?” Alice asked facing her best friend, Johanna Katherine Castle.  
“You get used to it.” Johanna answered simply, her eyes never left Alice. And for a single moment she saw something on Alice’s eyes that made her wonder if she knew, if Alice knew what she was hiding so deep inside of herself. The kiss she longed to plant on her lips.  
Alice’s phone buzzed.  
“It’s Angelo.” said Alice, Johanna tried not to show disappointment at the mention of the name of her best friend’s fiancé. Alice answered, talked to the boy quietly, after a few minutes she hang up. “I have to go. See you at the firm, Jo.”  
“Sure thing. See ya, Lice.” said Johanna before watching the girl walk away. She let out a sigh and looked down to her chocolate. She thought about her parents beautiful marriage, lit up the screen of her phone to see a picture of them happily together. She made a call.  
“Hey, dad…” she felt her voice tremble and before she knew she was crying. “Yes, I’m okay… Yes… Okay, I’ll be there… Yes, it was Alice… I don’t know, maybe some of us are born to this, love someone silently… Yes, I’m on my way. Yes, I’ll be careful. I love you too, dad.”  
As she walked out making her way to her parents place she thought quietly.  
“And I’ll love you, Alice, silently, like Will loved Alicia.”


End file.
